1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, a playback device, a playback method, a program, and a recording medium, and particularly, to an information processing device, an information processing method, a playback device, a playback method, a program, and a recording medium which can ensure a sufficient area as a display area for subtitles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a 3-dimensional (3D) display mode as a mode for displaying an image, which is realized accompanied by an increase in the number of pixels and frame rate on a display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like. According to the 3D display mode, viewers can 3-dimensionally perceive objects.
In the future, it is conceived that a Blu-Ray (trademark) Disc (BD), such as BD-ROM, on which 3D content such as movies including video data 3-dimensionally perceivable as above is recorded is to be distributed.